Why must you be?
by the-game-mrs-hudson-is-on
Summary: What happens when Kurt get a gay cute roomate at NYADA who he becomes best friends with and hopes to be more? What will happen when Blaine has a boyfriend? Eventual Fairly soon Klaine! and Faberry.: Please R&R? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Kurt cracked open one eyelid to be greeted with a face of pillow. He tried to move his feet but discovered the were being held down by something heavy and bulky._Oh yeah. Now I remember_. He looked up to see and huge mop of hair resting on his legs and pinning him to the bed. He let out a breathy laugh and nudged the mops head with his foot. Why did he have to look so freakin cute in the mornings! This was not fair, why did he have to have the incredibly cute roomate. NYADA was even better now he had Blaine to share it with now though. His flat was nice enough though. Although the plus side was that he was gay. He called that progress. The only downside was the boyfriend. Johnathon.

"Blllaaiiney. Wakey wakey sweetie" Kurts face morphed with shock as he realised the term of endearment had left his lips, but smiled as he saw Blaine cheeks turned a plum red colour.

"nggghhhh nnmnpphhyy" Blaine mumbled from his place with his face pressed on thye duvet that kurts legs were rested underneath.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak up because your face is on my legs" kurt blushed at how those word sounded.

Blaine lifted his head and rubbed his eyes adorably and repeated " Toooo early Kurtieeee" Kurts cheeked heated up at the nickname. Ever since he had first met Blaine, Blaine had insisted that he had called him kurtie and they had watched the sound of music atleast once a week, saying that it showed just how cute Kurts are.

"N'aaww poor Blainey but we need to get up so we can meet Rachel and Quinn at the park. They're bringing Lizzie!" Blaine head immediatley popped up at the mention of Quinn and Rachels new addition to the family, the famous Lizzie the Golden retriever.

"Kurtie can we have a dog! We can call it klaine!" Blaine raised his oh so cute triangular in expectancy.

"Blainey i would love to.. wait Klaine? Whats Klaine" Kurts heart did a little flip as he hoped that meant what he thought it did. It did.

"Its out couple name ofcourse. Why didn't you know that my little best friend! Only the closest people in the whole world get couple names you know Kurtie!" Blaine informed him with that cheeky grin plastered to his face like a permenant mask. Kurts chest rose unevenly when he said couple but he quickly stopped himself. Blaine had a boyfriend. O fcourse he did. Why wouldn't he. Fabulous, beautiful Blaine. Why would he be interested in someone like Kurt.

Kurt hawled himself from the bed and went to his closet. He stood infront of his vast collection of clothes and cocked one hip and put one hand on his hip. "What to wear, what to wear" he mumbled to himself.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a dreamy expression and when he heard him mumbling to himself he responed with an natural:

"You'll look amazing in anything sweetie" wondering why the words almost rolled of his tongue without hesitation. He wore a satisfied look on his face when he saw the blush creep up Kurts neck. He rolled over to the side and..

THUMP!

"Oh my God, Blaine are you okay?" Kurt was at his side immediatly as always, concerned for Blaine with the laughter being covered up for now.

"OOhh... my heaad. Kurt why do yoou... have a .. twin that.. I didn't know.. aabout?" Blaine slurred and Kurt bit back the giggles that were threatening to bubble out of his mouth.

"Okay, lets lie down shall we!" Kurt mumbled as he picked Blaine up bridal style and blushed(for the hundreth tie that day) as Blaine wound his arms around his neck .

"You're soooo... prettty Kurtie. No-one... is as pretty as you! You're soo.. much preetier that... Joohhnnathon. Hee's.. nothing compared to yooooooouu!" Blaine purred into Kurts ear making his spine tingle. What did he mean by that! _No Kurt, he's just banged his head, he can't mean anything by that_. In all pure honesty, Johnathon was a douche bag. He didn't deserve Blaine in a million years. He just wanted Blaine because of his body, he had no respect for Blaine or his feelings. The amount of times he had told Kurt to stay away from his man and if he told Blaine what he had said to him, he would regret it.

After half an hour of nursing Blaine he decided to phone rachel and cancel, even though Blaine protested he was fine, Kurt could see that he wasn't.

"Oh dear, you'd better make sure he's okay! What did he do exactley" Rachel questioned from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, he rolled of the bed or something and hit his head on the way down like the bedside cabinet, which is wierd because he was sleeping on the other side of the bed.." Kurt drabbled on.

"Wait wait wait! You slept in the same bed? Kurt what is going on between you two? Has Blaine got rid of that douch yet?" Rachel scolded and questioned at the same time.

"Rachel it was movie night again and he just fell asleep on me and no, he hasn't. I wish he would though. He deserves so much better than him. He even gave us a couple name!" Kurt answered excitidley.

"Okay well I'll let you get back to your lover boy and take care okay? Don't hurt yourself too will you! Quinn says hi by the way. Bye bye! Lover you!" Rachel said rushed.

"Bye Rach, love you too!" Kurt smiled through the phone and pressed the end call button just to turn around and find Blaine fast asleep on his double bed.

He looked so peaceful and beautiful while he slept. Maybe he was being stalkerish but he just couldn't help himself, so he took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of the beautiful man infront of him and sat down for a long afternoon. _Someday soon,_he though,_someday I will be able to call him mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**_St_A/N: Heres the second update. This is my first series so please go easy on me. I'll TRY to update about twice a week as homework gets in the way mostly but maybe more if I'm on a roll. Please review, it makes my day! :D enjoy! The song is Turning Page by Sleeping At Last! :) Because its my favourite song at the moment and I really want one of them to sing it.**

Blaine awoke to the soothing feeling of someone playing with his curls and massaging his scalp.

"mmmmmm, that feels, good" Blaine mumbled coming out of his sleepy daze. Kurt blushed at the sound. "Keep doingg...that kkkkurtie".

"Blainey, sweetie, do you feel well enough to go to class today? We didn't go in yesterday, I didn't want to leave you alone" Kurt questioned.

"What? You stayed home with me? Kurt, you can't do that! You might miss something important" Blaine sat up and looked Kurt in the eye. Kurt's face expression changed from worried to hurt and he turned his head down. Blaine noticed this and he put a finger underneath his chin and said "But thankyou, though. I would have been lost yesterday without you" with a soft expression on his face and the light back in his eyes.

Kurt blushed as his head was lifted up by his finger but smiled softly when they were at eye level. Then, without warning Blaine pulled him into a bone crushing hug that put even Finn to shame. Kurt wound his arms loosley around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine gripped Kurts waist like it was a lifeline and if he let go he would vanish into thin air.

When they pulled back they were both blushing and Blaine was mumbling to himself.

"Would you umm.. like some coffee?" Kurt questioned whilst looking at his hands that were fiddling in his lap. Blaine smiled that dazzling smile and said "That would be brilliant thankyou. Wake me up properly for my 3 hour long music theory class today. Urghh" Blaine pulled a discusted face towards the end.

Kurt laughed at his face. "Delicious instant coffee from the kitchen coming right up!" He answered cheerfully before sauntering into the kitchen.

Blaine gazed after him with love filled eyes. _Wait, I can't think like this! I have a boyfriend. And even if I didn't why would Kurt be interested in me?_ Blaine thought to himself. He hauled himself up from his position and decided to help Kurt in the kitchen with the coffee.

He entered the Kitchen to the sight of Kurt bouncing around the room filling cups and poring water. He suddenley had the urge to walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close, kiss his cheek and whisper 'I love you' into hs ear that would send shivers do-

"Blaine? Are you okay" Interupted his visions and he looked up to see Kurt with an immused expression on his face "Something wrong?" He asked.

"What? Umm, no n-nothings wrong. Just got distracted for a second there. Do you want any help in here? Or can I go get dressed?" He questioned whilst avoiding Kurts gazed .

"No, I'm fine I'll bring it through in a minute. Make sure you pick out something decent!" He sing-songed making Blaine chuckle.

"Ofcourse!" He sing-songed back. He heard Kurt giggle adorably behing him and smiled to himself. _I caused that._

As Kurt heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, he began to sing to himself, which for some reason, he never felt completely comfortable doing infront of Blaine.

"I've waited one hundred years, but I'd wait a million more, for you,

Nothing prepared me for, What the privellage of being yours would do,

If I had only felt the warmth within your toutch,

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,

Or how you curl your lips when you concentrate enough,

Then I would have known, what I've been living for all along,

What I've been living for"

Kurt couldn't help but notice how much the words realted to his situation. He hadn't chosen this song on purpose, it just came to him naturally. These words expressed exactly how he felt about Blaine. He was so envolved in the song he didn't hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door open.

"Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words, remain,

Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch ia a redifining phrase,

And I'll surrender who I've been for who you are,

For nothing makes me stronger that, your fragile heart,

If I had only felt how it feels, to be yours,

Well I would have known, what I've been living for all along,

What I've been living for"

He thought back to when he first met Blaine. How he had wondered what it might feel like to be his. Or be held by him every night.

"We're tethered, to the story we must tell,

When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell well,

With a whisper, we will tame the vicous seas,

Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees"

Kurt couldn't stop the tear as it rolled down his cheek. He poured himself and Blaine a coffee, wiped away the tear and went into the shared living room with his drink to wait for Blaine.

* * *

"If I had only felt, the warmth withing your touch,

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,

Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough"

Blaine heard a voice coming from the kitchen. He had heard Kurt sing befor but never like this. It felt so emotional that he almost felt as if he were invading his privacy by listening in, but he just could't help himself. He turned the shower off and winced as it made that jingling sound, hoping Kurt hadn't noticed and would keep on singing. He didn't notice.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped a towel around his waist and crept out of the bathroom and into their shared bedroom (With two beds, ofcourse), desperatley wanting to get closer to the singing.

"Your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain"

Blaine didn't recognise the song but that didn't makie it any less beautiful to listen to. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out his outfit that Kurt had put together for him with a note saying:

"I got bored while you were sleeping okay. Don't judge me. Oh, and I've been wanting you to wake up and realise that this outfit it perfect for weeks.

Love from unknown person who most definatley isn't Kurt Hummel ;)"

Blaine smiled as he slipped the note into his draw, knowing he would cherish it turned his attention back to the song as it drew to a close.

"We're tethered, to the story we must tell,

When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell well,

With a whisper, we will tame the vicous seas,

Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees"

Blaine was sure he heard a faint sniffle when the song was over but thought he had imagined it. What could that song mean/ Did it mean anything? Was it to do with him._ Stop overthinking things Blaine!_His mind scolded him as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He quickly got dressed making up an excuse in his mind that he didn't want his coffee to go cold, but in the truth he just wanted to see Kurt again as soon as possible. He looked in the mirror deciding whether to gel his hair or leave it, the way Kurt likes it. He decided to leave it.

1 minute later he walked in to the living/dining/room to see Kurt curled up on the sofa with his legs tucked underneath him, holding his coffee cup to his mouth (the special one Blaine had painted him for his birthday which had the word 'Kurtiee' painted on the front) and staring into space.

"So, how do I look Fashion critic unkown person?" Blaine asked, that cheeky smile appearing on his face. Kurt looked up from the floor to see blaine and smiled, so big that teeth were showing.

"Yay! You found my note! I mean ur.. the unkown person who just happened to go in your closet and find the outfit that I had been invisioning in my mind for months note!" Kurt corrected himself with a wink and a sly grin which could have almost been... Flirty? _No blaine, Kurt dosen't see you like that! _His head corrected him.

"Haha, thankyou, Mr Unkown has very good taste, I can't believe i didn't see this before! Now go get in that shower so I can have another school day of boredom!" he answered.

* * *

20 minutes later, they were both out of the door and walking to the park to meet Rachel and Quinn in the colde November air. Over the past few months, Quinn and Blaine had seemed to have a connection and Quinn was happy to have a friend that wasn't just being friends with her because of sympathy. Quinn had been left in her wheelchair after her accident in her senior year.

"Blaine! Come give me a hug seen as I can't move!" Quinn shouted from half-way across the park when she saw them and began frantaclly wheeling towards him.

"Jeez Quinn, watch the ankles!" Blaine said laughing as he leaned down to hug his friend whilst Rachel ran into Kurts arms. Kurt picked her up and spun her round whilst she screamed and clung to him.

"Oh Kurt its so good to see you! I feel like its been ages since I've seen you! And you Blaine! Quinn hasn't stopped talking about you for the past 4 days we haven't seen you!"Rachel relased Kurt and moved to haul Blaine off Quinns lap"MY GIRL!" she mock shouted at Blaine before kissing him on the cheek and pulling him into one of her famouse Berry-Crusher hugs, named very appropiatley, as Kurt took his turn embracing Quinn.

When they were both released by the suprisingly strong girls, Rachel walked over to Quinn, pecked her quickly on the lips, and took her place behind the chair, which Blaine quickly took( with Rachel warning him to stay of her girl which made Quinn giggle adoringly).

"Come on guys! Classes to go to" she said as she linked arms with Rachel and began to walk towards the exit to central park and towards the NYADA building, snuggling together for warmth.

She noticed Quinn shivering beside her and was immediatly concerned.

"Quinn baby are you cold? I told you to bring your lap blanket" Rachel questioned concerningly.

"Rachel, seriously? That blanket makes me look like an old woman!" she answered which caused them all to giggle uncontrollably as they made their way to their first class.

When Rach and Kurt were out of ear shot Blaine and Quinn began their own little converstaion.

"You and Rach seem to be still strong?"He said, his voice questioning.

"Yeah! I love her. I can believe I even thought I was straight back in high school. Things are great actually. The only problem is that I can't use my legs in the bedroom when we-

"Ohhkay! Don't need to know that!"Blaine shook his head laughing along with Quinn. "But I'm glad things are well with you! Couldn't bear to see my Quinny bear upset now could I?"

"Haha! Hows that boyfriend of yours anyway? Still a douche?" Quinn questioned.

"Hey Quinn! Give him a chance. Its only been what? 1 month. To be honest though, no he hasn't. And he still has this problem with me and Kurt living together. I don't know why" Blaine answered honestly.

"Seriously Blaine? Even a blind man could see that you love him! Are you so oblivious?" Quinn scolded!

"What are you talking about? We're just very, very close friends. He dosent feel the same ayway"He mumbled to himself, but Quinn definatley heard.

"So you do like him then! Look Blaine, I know how hard this is, but you just have to follow what you think is right and not turn back and see how things turn out." Quinn answered putting on her wise old woman voice.

"Okay Quinny I will!" Blaine joked, but inside his head, the cogs were turning. _Well shes given me lots to think about!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter notes: If you are reading this then I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have been working on 'A New Dream' way too much lately and completely forgot about the other fic I had going! Sorry for keeping you waiting and thank you all for reading, your feedback means so much to me! Review? Enjoy! :D**

Blaine tapped his pencil on his book; keeping in a perfect rhythm as he repeated the action. He felt Quinn poke him in the ribs but decided to ignore it. _Why won't people ever leave me be? _He thought to himself, but punished himself immediately. _They are just looking out for me. They deserve to know._

He continued to tap his book, his leg moving when he had it on a nerve. Quinn sighed beside him and took the pencil from his hands. Everyone around them was talking so she put her hand over his and squeezed it gently, forcing Blaine to make eye contact with the blonde sat next to him.

"Blaine, what's wrong. Has something happened?" Blaine shook his head, forcing himself not to say anything. "Now Blaine, we both know that's not true! Tell me honey, you know you can tell me anything right?" she pushed. _Why did she always have to push too far? _Blaine thought, becoming angrier by the second. What was wrong with him? He had never been angry with Quinn like this before. Was it because what she was talking about? Or was it just the way she put it? No, it was the subject of the matter. Why couldn't she just _drop _it?

"Quinn, if there _was _something wrong- which there isn't" he continued when Quinn lifted a blonde eyebrow, cocking her head to the side and looking at me like I had said something that was obviously not true. Well, to be fair, it wasn't. "I would come and tell you, okay? I know I can trust you Quinny, and I would tell you" he said, physically feeling himself getting more and more irritated with his friend.

"Okay Blaine, I trust you, but I am always here okay? Whenever you need me" she said softly, squeezing my hand and bumping shoulders for extra emphasis. Blaine nodded stiffly and continued to copy down what was on the board, reaching over and taking the pencil back from Quinn's hand and doodling absentmindedly on my exercise book.

How could things change so dramatically in a matter of hours? He had trusted him before, but now, he had none left to give. His heart was broken in his ribcage, disappearing more and more by the second. It was best for Blaine to cut off from everyone else when he was grieving, obviously putting on a brave face for Kurt and Quinn and Rachel of course, they couldn't know what was wrong. He was best at handling things himself. Even if this thing was way too heartbreaking to handle, talking about it would only make things worse.

A wave of guilt washed over him like a tidal storm as he looked to the girl next to him who was now chatting with Joanne, the girl next to her. He seemed to recall telling him she hated her, so why was she talking to her now? Was she avoiding him? He must have been ruder than he thought.

He ripped of the corner of his paper and scribbled down a note; scrunching it in to a ball, opening Quinn's hand, placing it in and then closing her fingers around it. Quinn's conversation stopped with Joanne immediately and turned her torso towards me.

Quinn looked confused at Blaine, her eyebrows furrowing together in the middle. He nodded encouragingly at her and she opened the note, flattening it out on the palm of her hand.

_Sorry xx_

Quinn smiled at the note and put it in her pocket, sure she would cherish it later when she was missing Blaine like she often did. Quinn kissed his cheek and tapped his nose.

"It's okay Blainers, I understand if you don't want to tell me. I just want you to know that I am always here okay? Right here, by your side, come what may" Quinn said in that famous wise old woman voice of hers that she had seemed to master.

"Thanks Quinn, you know that you mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry for talking to you like that, and I regret it so much now, but I just...I don't know, snapped I guess" Blaine tried to explain, moving his arms about. Quinn nodded understandingly and rubbed his arms.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Do you know, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks we are dating" Quinn said, making Blaine choke on laughter, tumbling from his lips and lightening his mood. _How did she do that?_

_IHGUYFGIYTDUOGPHPG_

"So, how was music theory?" Kurt teased as he sat down opposite Blaine, pulling his wrap out from his bag and placing it on the cafeteria table in front of him, scrunching his nose adorably in disgust as he wiped a piece of food away from the space with a tissue he retrieved from his pocket.

"Ugh, the usual. Where is our Faberry clan today?" Blaine said with a pout, making Blaine giggle and tap his friend on the nose. _Friend_. Oh how he hated that word!

"Rachel took Quinn to the toilet, which is her code for 'let's go find a place to make out'" Kurt demonstrated the quote marks with his fingers. Blaine almost spat out his food with laughter. Lunch had always been the highlight of his days here, with or without his dose of Faberry, mostly it was Kurt. Why did Jonathon have to be there? Why couldn't her just sweep Kurt of his feet and run in to the sunset under a rainbow like those Disney films? _Wow, those Disney princes have incredible lives_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, that sounds like them" he said, shaking his head and taking another bit of the wrap Kurt had made him that morning, insisting that he treat him to one of his chicken tikka specialities, not to Blaine complaint, he lived off Kurt's food.

Blaine felt vibrations in his pocket and groaned, already knowing who it was. Kurt noticed Blaine's smile vanish from his face and became instantly worried for this man in front of me. He dug deep in to his pocket and pulled out his phone. Just as he guessed; Jonathon.

_Hey baby. I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed Wednesday night. We shall do it again, tonight. Come over at 6 and I will treat you to the night of your life. Love you!-Jonxx_

Blaine sighed shakily and his eyelids fluttered closed. What had he got himself in to this time? Why was he so trusting of the wrong people? Kurt deserved to know, but what would he think of him? Coward? Weak? Man who is not strong enough to stand up to someone? No, Kurt can't know, not yet anyway.

"Blaine? Are you okay over there?" Kurt asked, placing his baby soft hands on his forearms, Blaine instinctively covering it with his own, his olive skin and calloused fingers contrasting with Kurt's beautifully.

"Yeah, I'm okay Kurt. Don't worry about me" she said, shaking his head and looking down. He knew they just cared about him, but sometimes he just wished that he could be left to himself for a while.

"How can I not worry Blaine? You get a text message and your smile disappears and you go all sad on me. What is it?" Kurt pushed, just like Quinn had.

Blaine's mind was at war with itself. Should he tell him? He needed to know someday, that's for sure, but why did he want to know. He shouldn't tell him because of what he would think of him, he wouldn't ever want to be with him when he found out what he had let happen to him.

"No Kurt, I'm okay. I'll tell you later "Blaine answered, immediately regretting his words. Why had he said that? He wasn't going to say later, he had lied. The one thing he had promised himself he wouldn't do to Kurt!

"Okay, I'll look forward to it" Kurt finished, changing to a lighter subject of what they wanted to do that night.

Kurt couldn't help but worry for his friend. Ever since Wednesday night when he had come home he had feared the worst. That limp that Blaine was carrying was tiny and he did his best to cover it up, but Kurt had noticed immediately. He didn't want to confront him about it because he knew how sensitive Blaine could be about things, but he just couldn't stop the fretting that occupied his mind constantly. He always put on a brave face, but he knew Blaine well enough to know that that was just a mask he wore to stop questions from being asked.

He decided to drop the subject, finishing of the rest of his wrap and taking Blaine's empty bag where the food had been carried and walked over to the bin in the corner. He could feel Blaine's gaze on his back as he continued to walk across the cafeteria.

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt across the room and just seeing him walk with such confidence and with his head held high, not caring what people might say gave him the courage to reply.

_I'm not really in the mood tonight and I promised Kurt I would have a Disney marathon. We've got the popcorn ad everything. I've been looking forward to it all week and don't want to cancel. Maybe another night-Blaine x_

He took a deep breath and hit send; waiting for the notification to pop up telling him that it had been delivered did he let it out. Kurt slid back in to the seat opposite him and pulled him in to a conversation easily. Now he really did feel like a Disney marathon, even thought they had had a movie marathon last night too, just talking about Disney gave him this longing to see tangled again, even though he knew it word for words and recited it in his sleep.

"How would you feel about a Disney marathon tonight?" Blaine asked out of the blue suddenly in the middle of a conversation about what Rachel and Quinn were up to.

"Yeah, actually that would be great, but I really need to do some work at the same time though, so I might be rather distant but I need your opinion on a piece I am designing for my fashion class so yeah, I'm up for it" Kurt answered, resting his head on his hand and looking Blaine in the eye, staring in to the pools of honey and finding himself getting lost in the troubled soul of Blaine Anderson.

There was something wrong, and he was determined to find out what it was.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. That little button below is magical!**


End file.
